L'Enfant de Noël
by Alisone Davies
Summary: C'est Noël ! Voici un OS spécial pour l'occasion... Un peu particulier et légèrement fluffy pour les fêtes !


**L'Enfant de Noël**

 **...**

 _Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! C'est Noël !_

 _Et, tout comme mes histoires spéciales Halloween et Thanksgiving, voici une histoire spéciale Noël..._

 _Alors, je suis désolée par avance pour le côté « fluffy » que vous trouverez vers la fin... J'ai voulu écrire une histoire un peu semblable aux téléfilms de Noël bien gnian-gnian qui passent souvent à la télé en décembre. (Et dont je raffole, LOL)_

 _Bref, ça sera « too_ _much_ _», mais c'est Noël après tout !_

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 _(Merci à ma Bêta Litany Riddle !)_

 **…**

Tout commença une semaine avant le jour de Noël, et Mick Davies dégustait son énième verre de _Whiskey_ dans le salon du Bunker des frères Winchester, car Dean, connut pour sa perpétuelle mauvaise humeur, était encore plus maussade que d'ordinaire. Et pour cause, les fêtes de fin d'année le rendaient toujours triste et grognon. Encore plus depuis que sa mère avait été ressuscitée, mais que cette dernière se trouvait en pleine chasse et donc dans l'incapacité d'être présente pour Noël. En réalité, elle chassait Mr Ketch. Ce dernier venait de tuer Lady Toni Bevell et il était toujours après Mick, ainsi qu'après Sam et Dean. De ce fait, Mary Winchester redoublait d'efforts pour sauver sa famille.

L'Anglais savourait un verre d'alcool bien mérité, lorsque l'aîné débarqua en trombe dans la pièce tout en maugréant.

\- Hey, arrête de picoler, on a une enquête.

Sam entra à son tour derrière son frère, et Mick questionna.

\- Une chasse ?

Dean marcha jusqu'au garage en rétorquant.

\- Ouep. Dans le Kansas. Les monstres ne prennent jamais de vacances, désolé de casser tes rêves de Noël.

Mick se leva, attrapa son manteau et rejoignit les deux frères en chuchotant presque pour lui-même.

\- Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël...

 **…**

Installé sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, l'esprit de Mick s'envola ailleurs. Une autre époque, un autre temps. Et, malgré son air absent, son regard était triste. Ressassant de vieux souvenirs enfouis. Sam, qui relisait l'enquête sur sa tablette tactile côté passager, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui par réflexe. Les émotions obscures se lisaient sur le visage de l'Anglais, et le Winchester s'inquiéta.

\- Mick ? Tout va bien ?

Ce dernier revint brutalement à la réalité et mit quelques secondes avant d'émerger, puis de répondre.

\- Quoi ?… Oui, je pensais à Ketch.

\- _Creepy !_ railla Dean, au volant, mais écoutant la conversation.

Mick leva les yeux au ciel en expliquant.

\- Non, pas comme ça, Dean... Ketch et moi avons toujours étés amis. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Dans notre parfait petit duo, il était les muscles et moi le cerveau. Seulement, l'avantage d'avoir de la force, c'est qu'il est plus facile de prendre des trucs aux autres...

Comme Mick repartait mentalement dans son souvenir en se taisant, Sam demanda.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mmm ? Oh, et bien, la période de Noël me rappelle ma dernière année à _Kendricks Academy_ , il y a presque vingt ans de ça. Je n'avais pas de famille chez qui retourner, contrairement à mes camarades de classe, mais j'avais une copine. _« Avait »_ , parce que Ketch est parti avec elle.

\- Dur... compatit Dean.

Mick haussa les épaules, et répliqua, presque pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous. Elle a toujours préféré Ketch, de toute façon. Après ça, ils sont allés presque 10 mois au Canada pour une chasse compliquée. Ils ont anéanti toutes les Goules du pays, paraît-il.

Le cadet, qui écouta l'histoire avec attention, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour son ami.

\- Désolé pour toi.

L'aîné se tourna d'un coup vers son frère en rétorquant.

\- « Désolé » ? Nan, j'suis pas désolé pour Mick !

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur, pour répliquer à l'Anglais.

\- Mec, tu aurais dû te battre pour elle ! Les nanas adorent ça, en plus. Tu aurais gagné des points et tu l'aurais récupérée en un claquement de doigts !

Il joignit la parole au geste en claquant des doigts, sourire en coin.

\- Pardon ? répondit Mick. Je n'avais pas les capacités physiques pour me battre contre une armoire à glace comme lui !

\- J'te rassure, tu ne les as toujours pas...

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère, air blasé sur le visage, en répliquant avec véhémence.

\- Mais quoi, Sammy ? Tu crois que...

\- Non, Dean ! Je veux dire, attention à la... !

Sam montra du doigt une voiture bleue qui, à un croisement de carrefour, traça tout droit sans s'arrêter, fonçant à pleine vitesse sur l'Impala. Dean réussit à tourner violemment le volant pour essayer d'éviter la collision, ou du moins d'énormes dommages. Pourtant, le devant du véhicule du chauffard heurta l'arrière de _Baby_ , et l'aîné pila net sur le bitume. Laissant une atroce odeur de pneu brûlé flotter dans l'air. Mick eut à peine le temps de lever son bras pour se protéger de la vitre qui explosa au moment de la collision. Mais, avant de fermer les yeux, la dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut le jeune conducteur de la voiture bleue...

 **…**

La première chose que Mick sentit, fut un violent mal de crâne, qui le martela et le réveilla. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés, tellement la douleur lui était insupportable. Néanmoins, il entendit en fond sonore, une voix qu'il reconnut facilement et qui disait.

\- Mais, ça fait une semaine, Doc ! Vous ne pouvez pas le réveiller ?!

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Winchester, votre ami est dans le coma, lui seul peut en sortir...

Mick tressaillit, comment pouvait-il être dans le coma alors qu'il ressentait et entendait tout ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se força à ouvrir les paupières.

Il était allongé sur le lit, portant le pyjama blanc réglementaire de l'hôpital et il voyait des fils qui reliaient son bras à une perfusion. Au fond de la pièce, la porte entrouverte, il aperçut Dean et Sam en train de s'entretenir avec le médecin.

\- Et l'autre conducteur ? questionna le cadet. Comment va-t-il ?

Le Docteur remonta ses lunettes sur le nez en avouant.

\- Comme votre ami, toujours dans le même état.

Mick plissa des yeux et s'enquit alors, à l'intention des trois personnes.

\- Hey, je suis là ! Je vous entends !

Pris d'un élan de panique, il réussit à se lever avec difficulté et clopina vers les deux frères en hurlant presque.

\- Hey !

Sam et Dean se retournèrent et le Docteur repartit dans le couloir. Mick, soulagé, reprit.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les Winchester ne répondirent pas, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le lit avec un air triste sur le visage. Mick tiqua et se tourna, pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient avec tant d'inquiétude.

Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était lui. Allongé sur le lit...

 **…**

Mick se voyait. Il était à côté de son propre corps, qui lui, gardait les yeux fermés, des tubes en plastique le reliant à des machines compliquées qui faisaient des bruits étranges et inquiétants. Comme pour en être certain, Mick passa sa main gauche devant les yeux de Sam, mais ce dernier gardait son regard fixé sur le corps allongé sur le lit.

L'Anglais paniqua, il recula au fond de la pièce et sentit une crise d'angoisse l'envahir. Il devait quitter cette chambre infernale. Il courut jusqu'à la porte, mais lorsqu'il voulut attraper la poignée, ses doigts passèrent au travers. Mick s'affola de plus belle, il posa sa main sur la porte comme pour se tenir à quelque chose et ne pas tomber dans les vapes, sauf que son bras traversa le battant en bois et le reste de son corps suivit, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le couloir...

Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait des infirmières aller et venir dans le corridor, sans que personne ne le voit, lui. Il marcha, pied nu, sur le carrelage, sans se diriger vers une destination précise. Il y avait, çà et là, accrochées au mur et au comptoir de l'accueil, des décorations de Noël censées redonner un peu de gaieté dans ce lieu lugubre. Mais les lumières scintillantes multicolores ne firent qu'accentuer la migraine de Mick, qui cligna des yeux en se dirigeant ailleurs. Au détour d'un couloir, il faillit se cogner contre un jeune homme. Il s'arrêta net et par réflexe, il dit.

\- Pardon.

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui pour répondre.

\- Pas de souci.

Mick tiqua. Il dévisagea le jeune homme. Son visage lui semblait familier, avec ses yeux très clairs, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son étrange accent.

\- Tu peux me voir ? questionna Mick. Personne ne peut me voir !

\- Moi non plus. Je suis comme vous, je crois. Je me suis réveillé comme ça il y a deux jours. Personne ne peut me voir, ici... Je... Je suis désolé.

Mick tressaillit.

\- De quoi ?

Penaud, le jeune homme baissa la tête pour avouer.

\- C'est moi qui ai provoqué l'accident de voiture...

\- Oh... C'est pour ça que ton visage m'est familier, je crois que je t'ai vu, avant de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Tous deux comprirent. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, le garçon demanda.

\- Vous êtes Anglais ?

\- Oui. Toi aussi ?

Le garçon fit « oui » de la tête, en rajoutant.

\- Je suis né à Toronto, mais j'ai grandi à Londres. Je m'appelle Jack, au fait.

\- Moi, c'est Mick.

Ils marchèrent ensuite tous deux, le long du couloir, pour aller vers la chambre du jeune homme d'une façon presque automatique.

\- Que faisais-tu sur une route américaine ? s'enquit Mick.

Le garçon parut gêné de nouveau, mais avoua néanmoins.

\- J'essayais d'échapper à mon beau-père. Il... Il a tué ma mère, il y a quelques mois et... Il essaye de me tuer, maintenant. Je suis désolé. J'allais beaucoup trop vite sur la route, je n'ai pas vu votre voiture, j'avais laissé mon beau-père inconscient dans un entrepôt et je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive, je suis vraiment désolé, je...

\- Non, non, c'est rien, voyons... coupa Mick. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, ton père alors, il est où ?

L'adolescent haussa des épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Maman m'a dit qu'il était mort quand j'étais bébé. Nous sommes restés à Londres, avec son nouveau copain. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, ils ont été mutés ici, en Amérique. J'ai essayé de trouver mon père bien sûr, mais sans un nom... Je crois qu'il est mort, de toute façon...

Mick fut réellement triste pour ce jeune homme. Il lui avoua à son tour.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas connu mes parents...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre du garçon. Ils traversèrent la porte et Mick découvrit alors l'adolescent, allongé sur le lit avec des fils qui le reliaient à des machines compliquées. Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le corps étendu, Mick demanda.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes morts ?

\- Non. Juste dans le coma.

Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes...

 **…**

Le soir-même, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'errer dans les couloirs, les deux fantômes entrèrent dans la chambre de Mick, où Sam, Dean ainsi que Castiel se trouvaient déjà. Les Anglais restèrent alors dans un coin de la chambre, regardant les trois hommes discuter devant eux. L'aîné renchérit sur une phrase de son ami.

\- Comment ça, tu peux pas le guérir, Cass ? Tu n'as plus de _mojo_ ?

Castiel, un Ange du Seigneur dans un trench-coat beige, se tenait à côté du corps allongé de Mick, en expliquant au Winchester.

\- Si, j'ai mes pouvoirs. Mais, je n'arrive pas à guérir Mick car... Hum... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela avec des mots Terrestres... Son âme n'est pas là.

Les frères tiquèrent.

\- Quoi ?! s'inquiéta Sam. Il est mort ?

\- Non. Son âme est juste séparée de son corps. Il est toujours vivant, mais il ne peut pas regagner son enveloppe charnelle. À moins d'être prêt pour cela...

\- Ce qui veut dire ? questionna Dean visiblement impatient.

\- Eh bien, il y a plusieurs théories parmi les Anges, mais nous pensons presque tous que les âmes errantes ne peuvent retrouver le chemin de leurs corps que lorsqu'ils ont trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Super... maugréa derechef le Winchester. Et qu'est-ce que Mick peut bien vouloir chercher ici, hein ? Du Pudding ?

\- Dean... gronda Sam. Cass, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de guérir le gosse ?

L'aîné sursauta.

\- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel avant d'informer.

\- J'ai pris des nouvelles, grâce aux infirmières. Le gosse en question est un orphelin. Je veux juste savoir s'il peut s'en sortir...

Dean garda son air blasé en raillant.

\- Très bien. Et s'il se réveille, il devra me rembourser les réparations de _Baby_! Oh, et, Sammy, tu ne pourras pas sauver tous les petits Oliver Twist du Monde...

Sam souffla en quittant la chambre le dernier, derrière Castiel et Dean. Mick et Jack, qui étaient eux aussi dans la pièce, invisibles, se joignirent au petit groupe.

 **…**

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Jack fut pris d'un doute. Doute dont il fit part à son nouvel ami.

\- Ce... « Cass », pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il peut me guérir ?

\- Parce que c'est un Ange.

Jack tressaillit et plissa des yeux, en questionnant avec inquiétude.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est une personne gentille ?

\- Non, c'est vraiment un Ange.

Face au regard interrogateur du jeune homme, Mick essaya de lui expliquer la situation concernant le surnaturel. Ce qui fut assez facile, dans la mesure où ils étaient tous deux des âmes errantes et qu'ils se promenaient invisibles aux autres vivants.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Jack. Les deux Anglais restèrent dans un coin, observant les trois hommes se diriger vers le lit du comateux. Sam tiqua en voyant le jeune homme, mais reprit ses esprits en faisant signe à Castiel de le soigner. Ce dernier refit la même chose que pour Mick. Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, cela ne fonctionnait pas non plus sur l'adolescent. Après quelques essais infructueux, l'Ange fit « non » de la tête en informant.

\- À lui non plus, son âme n'est pas dans son corps.

Désespéré, Dean se pinça l'arête du nez, en maugréant.

\- Merveilleux. Il y a deux âmes errantes dans l'hôpital...

Son téléphone portable sonna : c'était Mary Winchester qui venait d'être mise au courant pour l'accident. Dean sortit dans le couloir, suivit de Castiel. Sam resta quelques secondes à dévisager le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Le chasseur semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le taraudait, visiblement. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il rejoignit le reste du groupe...

 **…**

C'était la veille de Noël, le 24 au soir, et toujours aucun changement dans l'état des deux Anglais. Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, passaient leur temps ensemble, puisque personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils discutaient entre eux, de tout et de rien, suivant les Winchester comme une ombre, ou restant juste assis par terre dans les couloirs. Ils ne ressentaient ni faim, ni fatigue. Juste quelques migraines à cause du choc.

Mais, en cette veille de Noël, Mary, Sam, Dean et Castiel étaient tous les quatre présents dans la chambre de Mick. Et cette simple présence émut l'homme en question. D'autant plus que Jack, lui, n'avait personne dans sa pièce. Alors le jeune garçon resta avec Mick et les autres.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jack, quelque chose tourmentait Sam. Et il devait en avoir le cœur net avant de dire quoi que se soit. Alors, ce soir-là, quand l'infirmière entra pour déposer des bonbons de Noël sur la table de la chambre en souriant de compassion, elle fit un signe de tête à Sam. Ce dernier lui avait demandé quelques informations et elle comptait les lui fournir discrètement dans le corridor. Ils quittèrent la pièce, tandis que Dean se jeta sur les sucreries.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack ressentit une douleur violente, fulgurante dans son cœur. Il se mit à pousser des hurlements, que seul Mick pouvait entendre. L'Anglais s'inquiéta, soutenant le garçon car ce dernier avait les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine tout en criant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'affola Mick.

Les jambes de Jack ne le portaient plus, ce fut Mick qui dut presque le maintenir debout, et l'adolescent répliqua.

\- Je sais pas ! Mon cœur ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me broie le cœur !

Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au T-shirt blanc de Mick en suppliant.

\- S'il vous plaît, faites que ça s'arrête !

Désemparé, Mick ne sut quoi faire. Il devait trouver un moyen d'informer les Winchester. Eux seuls pourraient aider...

 **…**

Alors que Mick se releva en portant Jack toujours agonisant, Sam rentra en trombe dans la chambre, la mine paniquée et déconfite. Face à son attitude, sa mère s'inquiéta.

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

\- Non ! Il faut que vous veniez avec moi, dans la chambre de Jack.

\- De qui ? s'enquit Dean, la bouche pleine de bonbons de Noël.

Le cadet attrapa son frère, et rétorqua, tout en le sortant dans le couloir, suivit des autres.

\- Le gosse de l'accident !

Mick n'essaya pas de comprendre le raisonnement de Sam. Il soutenait Jack et l'aida à marcher dans le corridor, même si le garçon hurlait toujours dans ses bras, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Mary referma la porte violemment derrière elle, sans se douter que les deux hommes se trouvaient non loin de là. Les trois Winchester mirent leurs armes en joue, face à l'étranger qui se tenait au-dessus de Jack, dans la pièce. Mick, qui soutenait toujours le jeune homme, vit à son tour la personne présente. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cette personne se trouvait ici, et il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre, car le garçon se mit à hurler de plus belle, en se laissant tomber par terre au fond de la chambre.

\- Non ! Non ! Il m'a retrouvé !

Mick tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Mais Jack cria de panique.

\- Mick ! C'est mon beau-père ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, il essaye de me tuer !

L'Anglais tiqua, son cœur rata un battement. Il jeta un coup d'œil tantôt à Jack, mourant, tantôt à l'homme qui se tenait près de son corps, une seringue à la main. Il demanda alors, avec angoisse.

\- Quoi... ? Mr Ketch est ton beau-père ?

 **…...**

Sam, Dean et Mary gardaient Ketch en joue. Castiel le tuait du regard. Mais l'Homme de Lettres ne sembla pas perturbé de la situation. Il sourit même, en dévoilant.

\- Je devrais vous remercier. Si Dean n'avait pas rapporté l'accident à son assurance de voiture, je n'aurai jamais su que Jack se trouvait ici. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui roulent en Impala 67, alors merci du service.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à ce gosse ? s'enquit Mary dont l'instinct maternel refaisait surface.

Il sourit derechef.

\- Je veux terminer ce que j'ai commencé. J'ai tué sa mère et je compte bien tuer le gamin. Et son père, aussi.

Ketch montra la seringue vide et la posa sur la table devant lui.

\- Quoi ?! s'énerva Dean. Ça te prends souvent de vouloir liquider des familles ?

Mais l'Anglais sourit de plus belle en rétorquant.

\- _Bloody Hell_ , Dean ! Toujours aussi long à la détente, à ce que je vois.

Mick assistait à la conversation avec angoisse. Il était assis par terre, contre le mur de la chambre, Jack agonisant dans ses bras.

Sam, qui gardait toujours son arme face à Ketch, avoua aux autres.

\- J'ai compris. Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai vu Jack. C'est ça que je demandais à l'infirmière, tout à l'heure...

Il tourna la tête vers sa famille puis montra l'adolescent allongé, en demandant.

\- Il ne vous rappelle personne, ce garçon ?

Ketch esquissa une mine dégoûtée, en répondant à la place des autres.

\- Le portrait craché de son paternel. Toni m'avait pourtant juré que c'était le mien. Mais, plus il grandissait, plus je voyais bien qu'il ressemblait à son père...

\- Toni ? reprit Dean. Toni Bevell ? Mais, alors, son père, c'est...

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, crétin ! Son père, c'est Mick !

Le cœur de Mick rata encore un battement...

 **…**

Sam se jeta sur Jack, pour essayer de le sauver, mais Ketch lui avait injecté un puissant poison, qui le rongeait déjà de l'intérieur. Pendant que le cadet appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence, Ketch sourit, en disant.

\- Cet idiot de Mick... Je lui ai piqué Toni sous le nez. Mais, cette _bitch_ m'a fait croire que j'étais le père pour qu'elle puisse garder le bébé. Nous sommes partis au Canada, elle a accouché à Toronto et nous sommes revenus en Angleterre pour cacher le gosse à Londres, sous les ordres de Dr Hess. Elle ne voulait pas que Mick puisse penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être de son enfant, il risquait de se détourner des Hommes de Lettres alors qu'elle avait réussi à le manipuler psychologiquement sans même le lobotomiser.

Il souriait encore lorsque les infirmières et médecines entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre avec un chariot de réanimation. Mary et Dean planquèrent leurs armes dans leurs ceintures.

Mick, quant à lui, tenait toujours Jack dans ses bras. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qui était pourtant si évident. Le garçon se mourrait, il respirait avec difficulté, mais réussi à demander néanmoins.

\- Alors, c'est vous, mon père ?

Mick sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il avait lui-même du mal à respirer, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Jack sourit et dit, avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je suis content...

Une infirmière hurla.

\- On le perd !

Mick, qui voyait les médecins s'activer autour du lit, reporta son attention sur son fils, dans ses bras. Il mourrait. Comme ça. Dans les bras de son père. Mick se sentit envahi d'une réelle tristesse, détresse, il murmura presque, comme une supplique.

\- Non, non, non, non... Ne meurs pas !

Il pleura. Comme un père pleurerait en perdant son fils unique...

 **…**

Mais, ce ne serait pas un conte de Noël si l'histoire devait se terminer ainsi. Castiel a bien dit que les âmes errantes doivent trouver ce qu'elles cherchent pour pouvoir regagner leurs corps et revivre. Même si elles n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'elles cherchent...

Mick ne put que pleurer au-dessus de l'âme de Jack. Et lorsque l'une de ses larmes, tout le symbole de son amour et de sa tristesse, tomba sur le visage de son fils, ce dernier n'eut plus mal au cœur à cause du poison. Mick ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite, il resta juste là, assis par terre à tenir Jack dans ses bras tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

Les machines qui maintenaient le corps en vie se mirent à émettre un battement. Mary, Sam, Dean et Castiel assistaient à la scène avec appréhension et espoir. Les médecins analysèrent les résultats sur l'écran. Une infirmière s'écria.

\- Il revient !

Tandis que les Winchester et l'Ange sourirent, Ketch parut atrocement en colère et dégoûté. Il commença à se diriger vers le jeune homme, malgré les médecins, mais Mary se posta devant lui en répliquant, d'un ton sérieux.

\- Si tu le touches, je te tue.

\- De toute façon, je comptais le tuer moi-même... rajouta Dean en parlant de Ketch.

L'équipe médicale travailla comme des forcenés pour faire revenir le jeune homme.

 **…**

Mick sentit lui aussi son fils revenir à la vie. Son âme s'éclaira et il ouvrit enfin les yeux, n'ayant plus mal nulle part. Il éprouva surtout une étrange sensation, tout comme Jack. Chacun d'eux furent comme attiré quelque part, leurs âmes aspiraient enfin à retrouver leurs corps avec force. Ils avaient beau lutter, par peur, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se laisser aller à cette impulsion surnaturelle...

 **…**

Les bips cessèrent et Jack ouvrit les yeux, sous les regards abasourdi des médecins encore penchés au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de parler, mais voilà plus d'une semaine que sa voix n'avait pas fonctionné. Avec un son rouillé et une bouche pâteuse, il murmura.

\- Mick... Mick...

Ketch tiqua et maugréa.

\- Comment peut-il connaître le nom de son père... ?

Les Winchester et Castiel se lancèrent des regards complices. Ils savaient que les âmes des deux comateux se baladaient dans l'hôpital. Ketch s'énerva de plus belle et commença à ronger son frein, espérant encore avoir sa vengeance. Cependant, comme le garçon allait mieux et qu'il était sorti d'affaire, le docteur se tourna vers le petit groupe, en demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi le patient s'est enfoncé d'un seul coup ? Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous dans cette chambre !?

\- Je suis son père... mentit Ketch. Je suis venu lui rendre visite et ces gens sont arrivés en essayant de nous attaquer, mon fils et moi !

Mary se crispa face à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle reprit alors, avant que les infirmières ne les arrêtent.

\- Il ment. C'est le beau-père de Jack ! C'est lui qui a tué sa mère et qui revenait terminer le travail. Il a empoisonné le gamin, vous trouverez la seringue vide sur la table, il y a ses empreintes dessus.

Le docteur attrapa l'arme du crime avec son gant, mais Ketch n'avait pas dit son dernier. Il sortit son revolver, dans l'espoir de tuer le gosse avant de se faire arrêter. Seulement, Sam et Dean furent plus rapides et ils le stoppèrent en même temps. Enfin, une infirmière appela la sécurité... Qui embarqua Mr Ketch. Les Winchester se jurèrent de faire en sorte qu'il n'approche plus jamais leur famille et leurs amis...

 **…**

Mick ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital. De nouveau, il sentit un violent mal de crâne le marteler. Dans un effort surhumain, il réussit cependant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Son bras droit l'élança et il vit une aiguille plantée au creux de son coude, qui le reliait à une perfusion. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Et enfin, une chose lui revint brutalement en mémoire : Jack.

Pris d'une crise de panique intense, Mick arracha le fil à son bras, sans se soucier de la douleur, et tenta de sortir du lit. Difficilement, voilà plus d'une semaine que ses muscles n'avaient pas fonctionné, il lui fallut quelque temps de réadaptation pour ne pas tomber par terre. Il s'aida des murs pour se soutenir et quitta la pièce. Il rasa les couloirs en se tenant aux barres en métal, que les patients utilisaient pour marcher dans les corridors. Enfin, Mick débarqua en trombe dans la chambre de Jack, sans même frapper. Les médecins étaient déjà partis avec un Ketch menotté par les gardes de la sécurité. Alors, lorsque Mick arriva dans la pièce, seuls les Winchester et Castiel le dévisagèrent. La matriarche, encore prise par un élan maternel, s'inquiéta.

\- Mick ? Comment tu... ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa question, comme Mick tenait à peine debout, elle se rua vers lui pour l'aider à se maintenir sur ses deux jambes. Les trois hommes restèrent sans voix, face à l'apparition presque miraculeuse de leur ami. Cependant, une seule chose importait à Mick. Et Mary le comprit. La maman aida alors l'Anglais à se diriger vers le lit de Jack. Le jeune homme, toujours réveillé, découvrit son père pour la première fois. Pas en tant que fantôme.

Mick s'agrippa au lit pour ne pas tomber par terre, même si Mary le soutenait toujours.

\- Jack... Est-ce que ça va ?

Ce fut là, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Le garçon sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Oui, ça va mieux.

Mary aida Mick à s'installer aux côtés de son fils. Maintenant qu'elle les voyait tous les deux, elle découvrit à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Même Dean et Castiel le découvrirent également. Mick et Jack avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs en batailles, les mêmes yeux bleu-vert très clairs, la même forme du visage, et désormais qu'ils discutaient tous deux, ils avaient une façon similaire de s'exprimer avec leur éternel accent anglais...

 **…**

Les docteurs ne les laissèrent pas sortir ce soir-là, Noël ou pas. Les deux patients furent considérés comme des miraculés, l'équipe médicale n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment les deux seuls comateux du service se soient réveillés au même moment. Se soient réveillés tout court, en fait.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous dans la chambre de Jack, le jeune homme allongé sur lit, Mick assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, tandis que les trois Winchester et Castiel restèrent sur les chaises que les infirmières leur avaient mises à disposition.

En milieu de soirée, Dean se leva d'un coup et s'enquit, en quittant la chambre.

\- Je reviens !

Mary et Sam se lancèrent un regard interrogateur sans chercher à comprendre. Mick et Jack avaient déjà expliqué à leurs amis ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur promenade fantomatique. Castiel, assis sans bouger sur sa chaise, pencha la tête sur le côté et dit aux deux Anglais, d'un ton absolument neutre.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Les intéressés sourirent. Cela leur paraissait étrange, maintenant qu'ils le savaient, ils le voyaient. Alors que, durant des jours à errer dans les couloirs ensemble, sans rien savoir, ils ne le voyaient pas...

 **...**

Dean revint presque une demie-heure plus tard. À peine passa-t-il la porte de la chambre, qu'il s'écria.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, qui portait un bonnet rouge de Père Noël avec un petit carton dans les mains, tout en souriant fièrement. Sam tiqua et sourit en même temps, en demandant.

\- Dean, c'est quoi tout ça ?

L'aînée posa la boîte sur la table, en face du lit, et expliqua avec joie.

\- Eh bien, c'est Noël ce soir. Alors j'ai réussi à prendre des trucs pour vous trois, pour Mick et pour le mini-Mick, aussi.

Jack jeta un regard interrogateur vers son père, mais celui-ci paraissait tout aussi abasourdi que les autres personnes de la pièce.

\- Bon, cela dit... reprit le Winchester. Faut pas s'attendre à des miracles, la boutique de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas Disneyland...

Il plongea sa main dans le carton est en sorti une bouteille de Whisky qu'il donna à Castiel, à côté de lui, en disant.

\- Tiens, ça c'est pour toi. Parce que t'es drôle quand tu es ivre.

L'Ange attrapa l'alcool et esquissa un sourire, en répliquant.

\- Hum... Merci... Je crois...

Dean reprit la distribution, et tendit à sa mère un petit objet.

\- Tiens, maman, c'est un Ipod. Fini les cassettes, maintenant toutes les musiques sont là-dessus. Tu as même les oreillettes qui vont avec.

Mary prit son cadeau qu'elle analysa sous toutes les coutures, en demandant innocemment.

\- Comment vous mettez la musique, là-dessus ?

Sam sourit et expliqua.

\- Je te montrerai ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean lança ensuite à son frère des magazines, et lorsque Sam jeta un coup d'œil sur les couvertures, il se mit à rougir. Mary se pencha vers son fils pour voir ce qui le gênait, mais ce dernier enroula les magazines pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir.

\- Ce sont des trucs pour... Garçons...

Mary leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Dean se retint de ne pas éclater de rire, fier de sa blague. Il plongea derechef le bras dans la boîte et en sortit une peluche bleu où, brodées dessus, les inscriptions suivantes étaient lisibles : _« It's a Boy »._ Le Winchester jeta le nounours à Jack, qui l'attrapa au vol, et Dean expliqua.

\- Et ça, c'est pour le mini-Mick. Même si, je suis d'accord, nous sommes en retard pour ce genre de cadeau... T'as quel âge déjà ?

Jack, souriant face à ce présent improbable, informa.

\- Presque 19...

\- Ah ouais... Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. Et pour ton paternel, j'ai ça.

Il donna à Mick un livre de couleurs jaune et noir, dont le titre disait : _« Being a Great Dad, for Dummies »._ L'Anglais rougit à son tour, tout en baragouinant.

\- Hum... Merci.

Dean sourit et continua de sortir encore des petites choses de sa boîte, en s'écriant.

\- Bien, maintenant, la bouffe ! Alors, désolé, y'avait pas de dinde farcie dans le distributeur du couloir...

Pendant que le Winchester sortait la nourriture, Mick ouvrit discrètement son livre à une page au hasard pour lire en diagonale quelques paragraphes.

\- Alors... reprit Dean. J'ai des petites bouteilles de Whisky. Des barres de céréales, des cakes aux fruits confits, des chips, du bacon séché oh et... J'ai réussi à choper ça à la cafétéria.

Il sortit deux pots de dessert, en informant.

\- Du Pudding, pour nos deux _British_ ! Ah et, des gobelets en plastique, c'est mieux pour picoler, quand même.

Sous le regard amusé des autres personnes, Dean aligna six verres sur la table qu'il remplit avec attention, de Whisky. Il distribua ensuite l'alcool à tout le monde, mais au moment de le donner à Jack, Mick réagit.

\- Dean, il n'a pas 21 ans ! Il n'a pas l'âge pour boire de l'alcool…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, en maugréant.

\- Oh, il vient de réchapper à un accident de voiture, à la mort et à un dangereux psychopathe ! Et puis, c'est Noël !

Le Winchester laissa le verre à Jack et ce dernier, un peu confus, passa son regard de Dean à Mick. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, un peu blasé, railla.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir bien lire ce bouquin, si je ne veux pas que tu sapes toujours mon autorité.

\- Quelle autorité ? badina Dean.

Sam et Mary se retinrent pour ne pas rire, tandis que Castiel regardait la scène en plissant des yeux. L'aîné reprit sa place, face à la table et au centre de la pièce. Il leva son verre, et dit alors.

\- Bon, bein... Joyeux Noël ! À la famille et aux amis ! Et au plaisir d'être encore en vie un jour de plus...

Il but son verre d'une traite. Les autres firent de même, sauf Jack qui goûta à peine l'alcool avec une mine un peu dubitative.

 **…**

Les heures passèrent ainsi, à boire du Whisky et grignoter des cochonneries. Avec l'alcool et la bonne humeur, les langues se déliaient et la discussion allait bon train : passant des anecdotes drôles sur la chasse, des amours ou l'absence des amours, des façons de draguer dans les bars ou tout simplement des différences entre les cultures Américaines et Anglaises.

Ils en oublièrent tous qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital, pour eux, c'était juste Noël. Un Noël entre amis. Mieux : un Noël en famille.

Car, même si on ne choisit pas sa famille biologique, on peut choisir sa véritable famille. Pas celle qui se crée avec les liens du sang, mais avec les liens du cœur...

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **Joyeux Noël !**

 **Nollaig** **Shona** **Duit** **!**

 **Irish You A Merry Christmas !**


End file.
